nirvanafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dave Grohl
David Eric Grohl, también conocido como "Dave Grohl" (nacido el 14 de enero de 1969 en Warren, Ohio) es un músicomultiinstrumentista estadounidense de rock y director de cine. Fue baterista de Nirvana desde 1990 hasta la disolución de la banda en 1994, como consecuencia de la muerte del cantante y guitarrista Kurt Cobain. En 1995 formó su actual banda Foo Fighters, siendo él en un principio el único miembro y más tarde el vocalista y guitarrista. Grohl empezó su carrera musical en los años 80 como baterista para varias bandas de Washington, DC, de las cuales la más destacada fue Scream. En 2004 editó un disco bajo el nombre de Probot, en el cual colaboraban sus cantantes de heavy metal favoritos. También ha colaborado activamente en discos de bandas como Queens of the Stone Age, Garbage, Tenacious D, Killing Joke y Juliette and the Licks. Índice http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Grohl# ocultar *1 Biografía **1.1 Primeros años **1.2 Scream (1986-1990) **1.3 Nirvana **1.4 Late! **1.5 Foo Fighters **1.6 Them Crooked Vultures *2 Influencias *3 Referencias *4 Enlaces externos Biografía[editar · editar fuente] Primeros años[editar · editar fuente] Cuando Grohl era un adolescente, su familia se mudó de Ohio a Arlandria, Virginia, una zona de Washington DC. Tres años más tarde, sus padres se divorciaron y Grohl creció con su madre. A la edad de 15 años, Grohl empezó a tocar la guitarra. Intentó tomar lecciones, pero pronto empieza a tocar en compañía de amigos. Un año más tarde, una visita de verano a la casa de su prima hizo crecer el interés de Grohl por el punk-rock, debido que su prima Tracy le llevó a varios conciertos en ese verano. Durante los siguientes años, Grohl tocó en varias bandas locales, incluyendo Freak Baby en donde tocaba la guitarra. Cuando ésta se separó, entró en una banda hardcore punk, llamada Mission Impossible y una de hardcore/post-punk, llamada Dain Bramage. Luego, entró como batería a una banda de hardcore, llamada Scream. En los años en que se desarrolló como batería, Grohl citó a John Bonham de Led Zeppelin y a Roger Taylorde Queen como sus más grandes influencias, llegándose a tatuar el logo de tres círculos (que aparece en Led Zeppelin IV) de Bonham en su muñeca. El apellido Grohl es de origen eslovaco. El apellido originario era Grohol. Scream (1986-1990)[editar · editar fuente] A la edad de diecisiete años, Grohl audicionó para la banda de Washington, D.C. Scream, para cubrir la vacante producida por la dimisión del baterista Kent Stax. Con el fin de estar alineados para la audición, Grohl había mentido sobre su edad, diciendo que tenía 20 años. 14 Para sorpresa de Grohl, la banda le pidió que se uniera; después de vacilar durante un breve período, Grohl aceptó la oferta. Grohl abandonó la escuela secundaria en su tercer año, él dijo: 15 "Yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba muy ansioso de ver el mundo, así que lo hice." Grabó con ellos un par de álbumes en vivo (su show del 4 de mayo 1990 en Alzey, Alemania fue lanzado por Tobby Holzinger en su Series Vol.10) y dos álbumes de estudio, No Más Censura y Fumble, en el que Grohl escribió y cantó en la canción "Gods Look Down". Mientras tocó en Scream, Grohl se convirtió en un fan de Melvins y, finalmente, se hizo amigo de la banda. Durante una parada de la gira de 1990, sobre la costa oeste, Buzz Osborne de Melvins llevó a dos de sus amigos,Kurt Cobain y Krist Novoselic, al ver a la banda. 16 Nirvana[editar · editar fuente] Artículo principal: Nirvana.http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Dave_Grohl_1991.jpgDave Grohl tocando la batería enNirvana, en 1991. En 1990, después de la gira de Scream, Grohl formó parte de Nirvana. Grabó con el grupo Nevermind, In Utero y MTV Unplugged in New York. En 1994, Grohl, junto a su amigo Greg Dulli, grabaron el que sería el álbum debut de los Foo Fighters en tan solo una semana.1 Late![editar · editar fuente] Durante el tiempo en el que fue miembro de Nirvana, Dave Grohl escribió varias canciones por su cuenta que no le parecieron del todo acorde al sonido de esa banda. Por esta razón no introdujo la totalidad de ellas a sus compañeros, y decidió grabar un demo por su cuenta bajo el seudónimo Late!, nombrando el álbum como Pocketwatch. La edición de este demo se hizo en apenas un ciento de casetes, que Grohl repartió únicamente entre sus amistades y sin pretensión alguna de editarlo comercialmente. De aquí se desprende el tema Color Pictures of a Marigold que luego fue incluido una reedición junto a Kurt Cobain en el sencillo Heart-Shaped Box. El 11 de marzo de 1997 apareció el primer disco editado: Touch (es el segundo y último grabado en solitario), que es la banda sonora de la película del mismo nombre. Foo Fighters[editar · editar fuente] Artículo principal: Foo Fighters. Grohl grabó el disco titulado "Foo Fighters" en solo una semana, y todos los temas fueron compuestos por él y grabados por él. Luego él necesitaba formar una banda, para hacer una gira del álbum. Para eso recluto a: Pat Smear (guitarra), con quien había tocado en Nirvana, Nate Mendel (bajo), y William Goldsmith (batería). Grohl grabó "The Colour and the Shape", "There's Nothing Left to Lose", y "One by One", discos que prosiguieron a "Foo Fighters". Durante la grabación de estos discos, la banda sufrió modificaciones en la formación, se fueron Pat Smear y William Goldsmith, que fueron reemplazados por Chris Shifflet en guitarra y Taylor Hawkins en batería. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Dave_Grohl_in_London.jpgGrohl en vivo con Foo Fighters, 2006 En los dos años y medio que le separan de One By One, los Foo Fighters no han perdido el tiempo. Grohl encabezó Probot, un proyecto de heavy metal junto a figuras como Lemmy (Motörhead) o King Diamond, además de tocar la batería en álbumes de Nine Inch Nails, Garbage, Queens of the Stone Age y del grupo británico The Prodigy. El futuro de Foo Fighters es impredecible. En presentaciones para la prensa de In Your Honor, Grohl dijo que este podría ser el último escalón en la carrera de la banda. Aunque en otras declaraciones afirmó que Foo Fighters podría seguir por años. Habría ideas para lanzar un box-set con b-sides y covers grabados a lo largo de los diez años que la banda lleva de carrera, así como el deseo de RCA/BMG de lanzar un Greatest Hits. En cuanto a sus presentaciones en vivo, este año tocarán, finalmente, el lado acústico de In Your Honor. El último trabajo de su banda es el Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace, lanzado en septiembre de 2007, con un estilo más melódico como de costumbre y rompedor a la vez. Repiten con Gil Norton, productor del The Colour and the Shape. Dave Grohl se casó con Jordyn Blum en el 2003, con quién tiene dos hijas: Violet Maye Grohl, nacida el 15 de abril de 2006, y Harper Willow Grohl, nacida el 17 de abril de 2009. En el 2009 se anunció que Dave Grohl, John Paul Jones de Led Zeppelin y Josh Homme de Queens of the Stone Age harían un super grupo. En agosto se anunció que el nombre de la banda es Them Crooked Vultures. En septiembre de 2009, Dave Grohl participó en la grabación de Slash, el primer álbum en solitario de su amigo Slash, el nombre de la canción esWatch This/Watch This Dave Wasting Light es el nuevo álbum de los Foo Fighters. Fue grabado de una forma casera en el garaje de Dave y fue lanzado oficialmente a la venta el 10 de abril de 2011. "Rope" es el primer corte difusión del disco. También lanzan un video de "White Limo" en el cuál se destaca la figura de Lemmy (Motörhead) conduciendo la limusina. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:DaveGrohlphoto.jpgGrohl en el Roskilde Festival en 2005 Después de un parón, en el cual sus integrantes se han dedicado a diversos proyectos en solitario, en 2011 Foo Fighters sale de gira para presentar este último trabajo. Primero hacen un "garage tour" así titulado por ellos, en el cual únicamente tocan en garajes y para un grupo reducido de gente. La presentación oficial del disco será el 2 y 3 de julio en el Milton Keynes, Inglaterra. Luego seguirán girando por el resto de Europa, Estados Unidos, y para los últimos meses esperan hacer por primera vez una gira por Sudamérica. El 2 de octubre de 2012 Grohl anunció a través de la cuenta oficial de la banda en Facebook y posteriormente en su página web oficial que la banda tomaría un descanso indefenido. Foo Fighters es considerada una de las mejores bandas de Rock Alternativo del siglo 21. Them Crooked Vultures[editar · editar fuente] Dave Grohl en la batería junto con John Paul Jones, ex bajista de Led Zeppelin y el vocalista y guitarrista de Queens Of The Stone Age, Josh Homme (para presentaciones cuentan con el guitarrista rítmico de Queens Of The Stone Age Alain Johannes), inician un grupo de stoner rock en 2009. Por el momento solo han producido un material lanzado el 16 de noviembre de 2009 y continuan trabajando con su próximo material. De este material nuevo solamente se ha tocado una canción en vivo, "Highway One".2 Influencias[editar · editar fuente] Grohl ha declarado que "Si no fuera por The Beatles no hubiera sido un músico", afirmó también que The Beatles es la banda más importante e influyente de la historia ".3 Ha sido claramente influido por el baterista John Bonham del grupo británico Led Zeppelin.4 Grohl ha reconocido públicamente que su banda favorita es Led Zeppelin. Incluso se llegó a ofrecer como sustituto de John Bonham cuándo éstos tocaron en el O2 Arena de Londres en 2007. Finalmente el elegido fue el hijo del difunto baterista John Bonham. John Paul Jones y Jimmy Page tocaron "Rock and Roll" y "Ramble on" de Led Zeppelin junto a Grohl y Taylor Hawkins en el concierto de Foo Fighters en el Wembley Stadium en 2008. Como grupo, siempre ha dicho que Queen fue su más grande influencia, actuando con ellos cuando Queen se presentó a recibir el premio de VH1 Rock Honors y también el año 2001 indujeron al cuarteto británico al Salón de la Fama del Rock N' Roll, interpretando en las dos ocasiones Tie Your Mother Down y We Will Rock You. En el 2012 tocó junto a Paul McCartney, Bruce Springsteen y Joe Walsh (además de los 2 guitarristas de apoyo del ex beatle) la canción The End, en el cierre de los Grammy's, donde además participó de la batalla de solos de guitarra junto a los 5 músicos. Dave Grohl también hizo una aparición en la película "Tenacious D The Pick Of Destiny" en la escena de Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown) siendo él Beelzeboss. Categoría:Miembros